csofandomcom-20200223-history
Paranoia
Paranoia (zs_paranoia) is the final chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 4 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A story about Red Lizard Jim and Gerard who are trying to pursue Dr. Rex and stop his madness. Goal Kill Dr. Rex. Background The mysterious client was Dr. Rex... No clue what has made him like that... Now he needs to be stopped... No one should be sacrificed anymore... Jim and Gerard are preparing for the final confrontation. Tips *Follow the mission areas that are indicated on the map and it will be easier for you to pursuit. *When you press where E is displayed, it will be activated. *The glowing red objects must be destroyed in order to proceed. Cutscene Infected Dr. Rex Release date Paranoia was released on: *South Korea: 29 May 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 June 2014. *China/Japan: 11 June 2014. *Indonesia: 21 January 2015. *CSN:Z: 1 July 2015. *Vietnam: 17 December 2015. Achievements Family Honor mission Transcripts ; Beginning #''Gerard: I hope we find any clues here!'' #''Gerard: There might be enemies hiding somewhere around here. Everyone open your eyes!'' ; Server Control Center #''Gerard: Hmm... We have to investigate the incidents that happened so far for now.'' #''Gerard: Alright, listen up! Everybody will spit up, hack the servers and secure the information! By all means!'' #''Tip: Approach the server button and press to hack the server.'' #''Tip: There are total 4 servers.'' ; Data Extraction Completed #''Gerard: Data extraction completed. Everybody move!'' ; Laboratory Control Room #''Dr. Rex: Well... Well... Well... Here comes another rat.'' #''Gerard: Look who is talking.'' #''Dr. Rex: How could you be so rude to your client?'' #''Dr. Rex: Since you have done all I've asked, I was able to complete everything.'' #''Gerard: Everything? What's that everything of yours?'' #''Dr. Rex: Haha... There is no fun if I tell you... If you want to know, earn it!'' #''Gerard: Damn... We need to hurry to find out what it is...'' ; Server Room II #''Gerard: So, this room must be the Main Laboratory for Super Soldier Project.'' #''Gerard: Destroy everything! These things must not be revealed in the world.'' ; Outside of the Base #''Gerard: I feel something bad will happen out there!'' #''Gerard: That must be the Main Power Source of this place. It's protected by a Security System!'' #''Gerard: Hack 4 computers, deactivate the Security System and destroy the Core!'' #''Tip: Approach the computer and press to hack.'' ; Zavist Entrance #''Jim: Gerard, do you copy? Did you figure out anything?'' #''Gerard: What's the matter, Jim?'' #''Jim: I was curious about our mysterious client, and it turns out that the client is Dr. Rex!'' #''Gerard: Yeah, I know, I met him on my way here.'' #''Jim: This place looks like a military base outside of the laboratory... Huh? Those are...?'' #''Gerard: Hey. Jim? Do you copy? We don't have much time. Hurry.'' ; In the Middle of Zavist Combat #''Gerard: What the hell is that...?'' #''Gerard: Is that.... What Rex has said?'' #''Gerard: We need to hurry. I can't wait anymore.'' #''Dr. Rex: You will never hunt her down...'' #''Gerard: You will see...'' #''Dr. Rex: My precious daughter, Zavist... They are all yours...'' #''Gerard: Did I just hear him saying... Daughter..? Don't tell me you've made your daughter... Everyone be careful!'' ; End of Zavist Combat #''Gerard: She is running away! Get her!'' #''Gerard: She is damn fast... Get her... Hurry!'' ; Enter Capsule Room #''Gerard: Jim? I am almost there! Are you okay?'' #''Jim: Ah, I am fine. Come and let's put that bastard down.'' #''Gerard: Roger Comrades, we need to hurry to destroy these 4 Power Sources and secure this place.'' ; Enter Neid Room #''Gerard: So, you have hunted one fella down. Why don't you take a rest, I will handle the rest.'' #''Jim: Damn, stop talking and just shoot!'' ; Enter Basement #''Gerard: Well, this place is pretty cool.'' #''Jim: It's not time to be admired! We are at dead end.'' #''Gerard: Wind is blowing from somewhere... It means there is a way out of here.'' #''Gerard: Let's find a way out of here!'' ; Tentacles #''Jim: Ah! What the hell is that now?! It doesn't seem too friendly, does it?'' #''Gerard: We will have to find a way to make a detour...'' #''Jim: Oh yeah! Good! We've got to break that Support Beam which is holding the rock over there!'' #''Gerard: That's one of the best ideas I've ever heard from you, Jim! Get rid of the Joints and a holder, and release the wire!'' #''Tip: Acquire Fuel (x3), Electric Fuse, and Tool Box ( key) and activate the Generator to control the Cable.'' ; Before Frozen Terror Room #''Gerard: Again... To Internal Laboratory?'' #''Jim: I'm really tired of doing this again.'' #''Gerard: What are those creatures, seriously...'' #''Jim: Rex, how many people were sacrificed for your crazy experiment?!'' ; Frozen Terror Room #''Jim: No... No... No... Not those apes again! Probably there are more than one or two of them...'' #''Gerard: So... This must be their nest...'' #''Jim: We've gotta lock and load again! Fire!'' ; The Next Room #''Jim & Gerard: Damn! Gas! It's a Gas! The Gas!'' #''Gerard: Electricity is flowing on the stagnant water below. You cannot pass through.'' #''Gerard: Good! Let's disconnect the electric current!'' ; Before Dr. Rex Room #''Jim & Gerard: Hey! Doc! What is the purpose here! Why did you bring us here?! What is it?'' #''Dr. Rex: Purpose... Yes, purpose... Do you think it's a coincidence for both of you to meet each other here?'' #''Dr. Rex: Norman, David Black, Victor, and the other fellas... Aren't those names sound familiar to you?'' #''Dr. Rex: Eventually, you guys are just greedy fellas... Just like Vanguards...'' #''Dr. Rex: You took my 2 children from me... Now it's time for you guys to get a gift from me...'' #''Gerard: David Black?! Rex, you know him?! And those two children... Wait!'' #''Jim: Norman?! Victor?!'' ; Dr. Rex Room #''Dr. Rex: You have done a good job so far. Kids...'' #''Jim: Now it's the last.'' #''Gerard: We don't have much time.'' #''Jim: We've got to break that glass and save those hostages.'' #''Dr. Rex: So, it's time to show you guys who I am.'' #''Dr. Rex: You will regret this...!'' ; Dr. Rex #''Dr. Rex: Go... My Juggernaut...'' #''Dr. Rex: There is no where to hide fellas...'' #''Dr. Rex: You will suffer from this pain...'' #''Dr. Rex: and burn...'' #''Dr. Rex: You have... absorbed... My... Energy Source... You can't... Stop... me...'' #''Dr. Rex: How dare you... Stop me... You will pay for this...'' #''Gerard: He is trying to absorb something. We need to stop him! Fire!'' ; Second Phase #''Gerard: It's a Shield! It reflects the attacks. Hold your fire!'' #''Jim: He is absorbing us! Everyone be careful!'' #''Dr. Rex: Do not try... to resist it...'' #''Dr. Rex: You guys... cannot... kill me...'' #''Dr. Rex: I... didn't... do... anything... wrong...'' #''Dr. Rex: Why... are... you... disturbing me...'' #''Gerard: You have sacrificed too many people for your ambition. That cannot be forgiven!'' #''Dr. Rex: I... will... never... die...'' #''Dr. Rex: I... don't... regret... what I've done...'' #''Dr. Rex: My... Zavist... My Neid... Protect me... Where are you...'' ; Boss Clear #''Dr. Rex: I... I wouldn't give up... It... is not... over yet...'' #''Jim: Is it over?'' #''Gerard: I don't think it's over yet.'' Gallery Posters= File:Loadingbg_zs_paranoia.png|Loading background File:Zs_rex_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Paranoia_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Paranoia_janus11_japanposter.png|Japan poster File:Paranoia_poster_indonesia.png|Indonesia poster File:01st_season4_map4.png|CSN:Z poster File:606x295_paranoia.jpg|Vietnam poster zs_paranoia_20141227_0101220.jpg|Neid "freezing" prior to landing |-| Official Screenshots= File:Paranoia_officialss3.png File:Paranoia_officialss1_map.png File:Paranoia_officialss2_map.png File:Zs_rex_offscreenshot_1.png File:Zs_rex_offscreenshot_2.png File:Zs_rex_offscreenshot_3.png File:Zs_rex_offscreenshot_4.png Trivia *This map resembles Questionable Ethics chapter from Half-Life. *In Round 1, players will face Frozen Terror, Kraken's tentacles, Neid and Zavist as the mini bosses, making it as the map with the highest number of mini boss kinds, 4 in total, so far in Zombie Scenario. However, they are not as tough as they used to be in previous chapters. *There are many dead Yetis in this map. *Some parts of this map resemble Cold Fear and Envy Mask. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that all players (excluding the players respawning) must enter the safe zone to proceed to the next area. Also, it is the first Zombie Scenario map that shows a cutscene of the boss' transformation. *There is a bug in this map where some mini bosses will not appear (except Kraken's tentacles) causing an impassibility to the next area. *There is a bug where if the players stand at the Neid's landing place before she jumps in, she will get stuck in mid-air. However, this can also result in an instant death if not executed properly. *If the player stands on the spot where Dr. Rex jumps on after transforming, he/she would see his/her character killed right when the battle begins. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps